the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 237
In NeS1 Post 237 The Otter starts to create a portal to get the heroes away from Stonehenge and escape the powerful villains, Totallyevil, Farr and Wolf. Semievil uses his sorcerer powers to slow Wolf, who is usually impossibly fast, down while Gebohq attempts, and fails, to fight Totallyevil. MaybeChild uses her powers to invoke a god to strike Farr. To help Gebohq fight Totallyevil, Semievil creates a set of burning sword and shield for him to wield. There is no opportunity to try them, however, as Otter's portal whisks them away to a redwood forest where they encounter druids. Post Sem: "Otter, get us TF out of here!!!" The Otter is doused with annother splash of water from Sem and Sem makes a mental note to conjure up some new clothes for him, as that leather really isn't going to feel good when it dries... Otter: "I'm on it allready....." A portal begins to open around each of the adventurers in turn, but the Otter (as in all dramatic situations) needs an incredible ammount of time..... Sem begins freezing up all of Wolf's apendages, slowing him down to an almost managable speed. Geb, fool that he is, takes on Totally, his shield miraculously holding up to 3 hits before simply collapsing like a cardboard box before a vulcan cannonM61 Vulcan article, Wikipedia.. off in the corner Maybe gets up, puts away her little book, and begins to say a prayre. Red sparks fly from her fingers and suddenly a giant hand(presumablty that of whatever god she happens to be invocing) comes down from the sky and swats farr off to the side. Sem has been conjuring some things off to the side and now tosses Gebohq a brning shield and sword, which he arms himself with, and manages to keep Totally at bay. Suddenly they all find themselves standing in the middle of a ring of redwoods, each connected to the two on either side by wooden footbridges. On a platform in each tree stood a druid, dressed in simply dark brown robes, with green light eminating from thier hands. Otter "We're here." Geb: "Great, I need to be healed pretty badly, ....Maybe?" Maybe: "No-go.... that last little smite left me out of mana." Ante: "ma-na?" Sem: "The measure of the supernatural energy used to cast spells. In order to cast a given spell a certain concentration is needed." Geb: "So..... sort of like Karma.... with a "M" right?" Otter: "Almost....." Sem sighs heavily, and sits down to regenerate his own mana and to make a robe for Otter. Meanwhile Geb gets struck by a lightning blot by one of the druids for trying to see if the new shield and sword Sem gave him would light a tree on fire...... Notes Britt's Commentary "Since redwoodSequoioideae article, Wikipedia. trees aren't to be found in the UK, it must be assumed that the heroes are transported elsewhere - most likely somewhere on North America since redwoods are native to there." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post